


Разбрасывая хлебные крошки

by okzzzzana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okzzzzana/pseuds/okzzzzana
Summary: Просто прогулка по осеннему лесу.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 17





	Разбрасывая хлебные крошки

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: kasmunaut, гамма: -mummi-

Из всего многообразия мест для аппарации я, конечно же, умудряюсь выбрать самое нелепое. Выбираясь из колючих зарослей, весь поникший, я все жду, когда же он начнет говорить, а сказать ему есть что. Минутой раньше мы сидели, пили утренний чай на веранде, и вдруг я ни с того ни с сего обхватил его обеими руками и аппарировал в первое пришедшее в голову место. Пожалуй, это чересчур даже для гриффиндорцев, печально известных своей импульсивностью. Но он, на удивление, молчит. Продирается сквозь кусты, придерживая ветки, норовящие хлестнуть меня по лицу. Ему достается больше: руки в тонких красных царапинах.

Когда мы вываливаемся на тропинку, мне все еще стыдно, но вдруг я осознаю всю комичность ситуации, и изнутри поднимается непонятная радость. Я пытаюсь сдержать ее, зажав ладонью рот, но она упрямо брызжет сквозь пальцы звонким смехом. Снейп стоит, держа руки в карманах домашних брюк, переваливаясь с пятки на носок. Смотрит на меня изучающе, склонив голову набок, словно черная любопытная птица. Я пытаюсь придать лицу серьезное выражение и терплю полное фиаско. Тогда он спрашивает со своим неподражаемым ехидством:

— Что, Поттер, решил устроить экскурсию по местам боевой славы?

Я наконец-то смотрю по сторонам и тоже узнаю это место. Королевский лес Дин. Странно сработало мое подсознание. Когда мы с Гермионой аппарировали сюда через несколько дней после ловушки, устроенной нам Волдемортом в Годриковой Лощине, замерзшие, отчаявшиеся, смертельно уставшие от скитаний, лес показался мрачным и жутким. Да и у Снейпа наверняка с этим местом связаны не самые лучшие воспоминания.

Даже не верится, что прошло меньше года. Оказывается, Динский лес очень красив осенью. Солнце подсвечивает верхушки деревьев, пробиваясь сквозь прорехи острыми лучами. Стоя против света, больно смотреть на огненное буйство осенних красок. Запрокинув голову, я смотрю на пожар малиновых, оранжевых, желтых, пурпурных крон и вспоминаю шатры с яркими тканями на восточном базаре, куда Снейп брал меня в прошлом месяце.

А еще вспоминаю, как Гермиона рассказывала мне, что когда в лесах Канады наступает золотая осень, это видно даже из космоса. Вообще, она удивительно много говорит про Канаду с тех пор, как они с Роном побывали там в свадебном путешествии. Похоже, я единственный, кто еще может выслушивать ее восторженные рассказы. Я просто рад за них, очень рад. И вот я иду и думаю — а виден ли сейчас из космоса этот изменивший свои цвета лес?

В голове у меня скачут, как воробьи на полянке, всякие пустяки. Мы идем куда-то, не разбирая дороги, перешагивая через поваленные стволы, через бурелом и валежник. Я дышу, надышаться не могу чистым воздухом, сплетенным из опадающих листьев, легкого морозца и солнца.

Возле очередного дерева я подпрыгиваю и притягиваю к себе ветку с тяжелой рябиновой гроздью. На голову сыплется какой-то мусор. Солнечный луч подсвечивает пылинки и танцующих в воздухе мошек, падает на его глаза. Всегда черные, непроницаемые, сейчас они прозрачные и ясные, до самого дна, как вода в тихий день. Ягоды горят на солнце, словно пригоршня мелких рубинов. Срываю одну, ярко-оранжевую, едва-едва начинающую краснеть с одного бока, подношу к губам. Снейп останавливает мою руку:

— Ты что, их есть собрался? Горечь же невозможная.

Я хохочу и закидываю ягоду в рот, раскусываю зубами. Горько-кислый сок царапает язык, сводит скулы, но ощущение беспричинного счастья никуда не девается.

Я пытаюсь понять выражение его лица. Те, кто мало знает Снейпа, да и не хочет узнавать, сказали бы, что его лицо такое же, как и всегда – кислое и ехидное. А мне кажется, что под своей привычной маской он улыбается, просто лицо отвыкло за столько лет, тут время же нужно, чтобы снова научиться. А еще я почему-то знаю, что ему сейчас тоже хорошо, несмотря на то, что он там себе навыдумывал — мол, еще до наступления зимы я опомнюсь и сбегу, и еще какие-то глупости, я особо не вслушивался.

Обнимаю его, смахиваю рукой невесомую липкую паутинку, запутавшуюся в его волосах, когда мы продирались сквозь кусты. Северус наклоняется, сцеловывает с моих губ горький рябиновый сок. Волосы его пахнут дымом, осенью и горечью, а мне кажется, что никогда в жизни я так отчаянно не любил костры.

— Зимой будет лучше, — сумбурно обещаю я ему, — зимняя рябина самая вкусная.

И он, кажется, понимает, что я так отчаянно хочу донести до него. Обреченно вздыхает и поджимает губы, но глаза теплеют, выдают его с головой. А мне неожиданно царапает горло, впору закашляться, только горькие ягоды тут ни при чем.

Мы идем дальше по тропинке, уворачиваясь от нависающих веток, так и норовящих закинуть за шиворот щедрую порцию колючего лесного мусора. Под ногами шуршат осыпавшиеся листья, я нарочно вышагиваю там, где их больше. Моргаю часто-часто, приводя в порядок внезапно размывшуюся картинку, сосредоточившись на том, как при каждом шаге тонут в груде разноцветной листвы — оранжевой, бордовой, красной — и выныривают оттуда мои расхлябанные кеды. На ходу бездумно что-то срываю, сминаю в руке. Кусты мстят мне, с силой стегая по рукам, оставляя красные полосы. Ловлю очередную ветку, с длинными острыми шипами, желтыми мелкими ягодами и яркими зелеными листьями, спорящими с общей картиной увядания. В голове у меня что-то щелкает. Такое знакомое... Конечно, специально же ведь потом лазил в справочник растений, чтобы посмотреть.

Я бормочу, мучительно краснея и стараясь не замечать ехидную ухмылку Снейпа:

— Три дерева в нашем растут лесу:  
Плющ, падуб и красный тис.  
Листвы не теряют они зимой —  
Теперь Тристан навсегда будет мой!

Снейп тоже помнит, я же вижу. Я читал ему эту книгу в Мунго. Кто-то, наверное, забыл её на подоконнике, а я нашел. Я тогда слонялся целыми днями по палате и коридорам, изнывая от бессилья и ничегонеделанья. Дома было еще хуже, и, после пары часов бесцельных блужданий по комнатам, я неизменно возвращался. Он лежал, перевязанный белоснежными бинтами, на которых проступали алые пятна, и слушал, как я днями напролет читал ему вслух валлийские легенды, пока у меня не начинал садиться голос. Выхода-то у него не было. Я же знаю, что если бы не его разорванное горло, он бы меня прогнал, обязательно, к Трелони не ходи. Так что, раз вслух сказано не было, я и остался.

Я читал ему эту книгу столько раз, что через месяц страницы уже переворачивал просто по привычке. А в перерывах говорил ему… ну, всякое, то, чему он до сих пор не может поверить, но и забыть никак не может. Словно вместе с историями о валлийских рыцарях и прекрасных дамах в его память врезались и мои путаные слова, да так, что не сотрешь никакими обливиэйтами.

Северус опять понимает, к чему вылезли эти строчки. Он серьезно смотрит на меня, слегка сощурившись, и на лице его заглавными буквами читается сомнение. А мне хочется оставить ему столько подсказок, протянуть столько ниточек, чтобы они цепким репейником впились в его одежду и сознание; разбросать на дороге столько хлебных крошек, чтобы он наверняка не забыл дорогу. Чтобы это помогло нам обоим добраться до весны. Откуда-то изнутри поднимается спокойное знание. Весна обязательно будет. Ведь в декабре самая вкусная рябина, а тис с остролистом все холода остаются зелеными.

Он вдруг стискивает меня в своих объятьях, остро всматривается в мое лицо. За секунду до аппарации я улыбаюсь ему и успеваю получить ответную улыбку.

  


  


  



End file.
